


Young DeForest Kelley Photo coloring fanart

by AngelRose27



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blue Eyes, DeForest Kelley Photography, Gen, I decided to give it color, Leonard McCoy blue eyes, Original photo in black and white, Photo coloring, Star Trek TOS, Young DeForest Kelley, and I loved the result, gorgeous man, star trek fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRose27/pseuds/AngelRose27
Summary: I found an amazing photo of our beloved DeForest Kelley when he was young in black and white. He looks so angelic.I couldn't sleep thinking about in how he would look if we had a colored version and that's exactly what I decided to do. I loved the result so I wanted to share it with you guys <333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Young DeForest Kelley Photo coloring fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedancer/gifts).



> In memory of one of the most beautiful beings I've had the pleasure to laid my eyes on. He was beautiful inside out and he'll live in our hearts forever <333
> 
> Swipe the page to the sides so you can see it better.

**Original photo:**

**Colored version:**

**Option A**

**Option B**

**Close up because I love his eyes:**

**Author's Note:**

> Coloring app: Ibis Paint X
> 
> Follow me also in:  
> * Tumblr as @angelrose27 http://angelrose27.tumblr.com/  
> * Devianart: AngelRose27 https://www.deviantart.com/angelrose27


End file.
